


Detention I

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Detention, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This short takes place early on in The Elementalists Book 1 when Beckett and Emma have detention in the library and they’re chasing books. I put an I (one) in the title in case I want to write more from this time.
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 5





	Detention I

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Emma and Beckett dodged the books flying around them. One book, in particular, did not want to be reshelved, zipping and zooming down the rows of the library avoiding their grasp. 

“Ugh,” Emma groaned loudly. 

The book made a quick turn heading toward a dead end. It hovered there for a moment before shooting straight up above their heads as they jumped for it. The book disappeared over the top of the shelf into the next aisle.

“This is your fault,” Beckett grumbled. “Had you shelved the book faster or held on tighter we wouldn’t be here right now. Not to mention the whole spell mishap in class. ”

Emma rolled her eyes and stomped her way back toward where they started. 

“Watch out!” Beckett called. 

Emma’s eyes widened, freezing in her step. 

Beckett’s strong arms pulled her swiftly back into him, away from the book that had been barreling toward them. 

Emma relaxed as Beckett’s arms held her safely. Her hands pressed against his chest, her forehead inches from resting on his chin. Her eyes settled on his, there was a warmth she had never seen. 

Beckett cleared his throat, dropping his arms.

Emma felt a shift in his breathing as his eyes turned distant. She pushed him away creating distance between them, shaking the moment away. “Thanks… I guess.” 

“We still have to track down that book,” Beckett reminded her, unphased by her appreciation or the moment, which she was now thinking was all in her head. 

“I know! Whatever would I do without you here? ” Emma retorted crossing her arms across her chest continuing on in search of the allusive book.


End file.
